


only one to let go

by jaejaesus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Prom, Tearjerker, Unrequited Love, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaesus/pseuds/jaejaesus
Summary: the first time they danced, they became the star of the night and felt like a dream to jaehyun, but it came crashing down when doyoung had to leave.the second time they danced, he realized that it was too late for them.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	only one to let go

prom night — a celebration where high school juniors and seniors wear formal attire and participate in activities in surrounding dance. usually in times like these, students would bring dates of their own and dance with them, but that was not the case for jung jaehyun.

a lot of boys and girls alike wanted to be jaehyun's partner for prom night. they imagined how it is to be prom queen and how he would be their prom king, but it was only upto their imaginations, because every single proposal he gets, jaehyun would reject them, saying his heart belongs to someone else.

not known to everyone, jaehyun has feelings for rival kim doyoung. both of them excel in all of their classes, but there was always this 0.1 gap between their grades, with doyoung first and jaehyun second. even if he was upset with this — because no matter how hard he tries, he never beats him — he still has found himself falling.

it was known on campus that doyoung was pining for someone, but no one knew the name nor the face of the person. to say, it was a mystery for all of them. it was the answer to the question: who managed to steal mr. top of the batch's heart?

no one knows, and jaehyun doesnt bother finding the answer.

there was a time where he approached the other, but the other would either brush him off or simply ignore him.

but that wasnt the case for prom night, and it was one of the events that jaehyun would call once in a lifetime.

༒︎❦︎༒︎

upbeat music was playing in the background, neon lights from various machines were flashing and dancing along to the beats of the music. male students wearing their suit and ties, dancing along with whoever they brought to prom. female students wearing their long gowns that give detail to their waists, either chatting within their circle or dancing on the dance floor.

jaehyun was not on the dance floor nor chatting with his friends.

a few minutes after they have arrived, they met up with johnny and yuta — taeyong and sicheng's boyfriends respectively. who knows how long they have dated, but as long as they loved each other, jaehyun agrees of their relationship. in fact, he admired the fact that they have found someone who they are willing to share their ups and downs with.

when they left jaehyun to either dance or do whatever they want, he decided to get some drinks and look at the night from a far. he looks at the number of people there, and surely there was a lot. he recognized some of those who proposed to him, and have found themselves another date besides him.

surely there were still those who have bo dates and are either waiting for him to ask their hand for a dance, or just simply not in the mood.

jaehyun was already in his fifth drink when he heard someone coming towards where he was standing. it was unusual, in his opinion. they were all suppose to be having fun, not just stay at the side like him.

"one drink please," the voice said to the person serving their drinks for the night.

this voice, jaehyun could recognize it anywhere. it was the voice of kim doyoung, who he likes but is also his rival. he was drinking when he realized this, and had a coughing fit which took doyoung's attention.

"shit jung, you scared me. are you alright?"

jaehyun wanted to say that he was alright because he had seen him tonight, but he wont say that. he was not going to admit it, but he was actually looking for doyoung in the crowd, but who knew that it was the other who would find him.

"i'm alright, yeah totally fine," jaehyun answered.

"stop drinking if you are just going to end up choking yourself," doyoung said.

"so what brings you here kim? i thought you werent the type to join parties."

"i am allowed to be there just as you are allowed to be here. plus, its our senior year, we have to enjoy every moment of it," doyoung said, "but i am quite surprise. famous jung jaehyun does not have a date to prom night."

because i wanted it to be you, jaehyun wanted to answer, but didnt. he was already grateful by the fact that he was talking to doyoung. beggars should not be choosy, as the saying goes.

"dates are overrated, plus being single is fun," jaehyun answered.

doyoung hummed at him, and took a sip from his drink. jaehyun does not know how he managed to fall for his rival, but he was guessing it was during one of their shared classes. they sat beside each other, before they had to be seperated because of their constant bickering. it was after being seperated that jaehyun thought of the other on the most random time of the day. as class would go on, he would find himself staring at the other from the distance. he would listen to him as he discusses his presentations, and all those things he does in class.

it was like, he was seeing another person, and not the rival he knew he was.

"earth to jung, gosh why are you spacing out?" doyoung called out to him.

jaehyun doesnt notice how long he has spacen out for, but as he looked at the venue, a lot of people were on the dance floor, dancing to the beats the dj was giving. it was still upbeat, since slow dances would usually be after when they announce prom king and queen.

jaehyun hopes he wont be selected, he wants his dance to be special and be with the one he loves.

"seriously jung, are you not going to entertain me?" doyoung asked.

"why are you asking me? you're the one who approached me," jaehyun retorted.

"well, you're the one who became a laughing stock when you coughed. at least i was here to save you from the embarrassment."

"i dont know if i should thank you or not."

doyoung was about to reply, but then the student council president — moon taeil, arrived in the middle of their conversation.

"ah, doyoung and jaehyun, what a wonderful surprise. how are you two doing? still bickering as always?" taeil asked.

"funny taeil, really funny," doyoung said as he rolled his eyes playfully at taeil.

"we're fine taeil, how are you?" jaehyun asked.

"i'm fine, i just needed a break from all these president duties. who knew i was this busy during prom night. why are you two standing there? dont you have dates?" taeil asked.

"i dont have one," they both said in unison.

taeil smiled at them, then left, thinking it was the perfect time to leave them both to solve whatever bickering they were going to have next.

"you have no date either huh," jaehyun said.

"as if you are any better," doyoung retorted.

jaehyun was about to fire back, when the principal went on stage, about to make an announcement.

the principal greeted the students who were present in tonight's event. he talked about how we should enjoy moments like these because they only pass once in a lifetime, and jaehyun couldnt agree more. he continued on talking about his own prom night experience, how it was the reason he managed to meet the love of his life. everyone awed at it, because they have to admit, that kind of story only happens in the movies.

"are you ready to know who is your prom king and queen?" the principal asked with so much enthusiasm, the students gave the same amount back.

the principal was not old, but not young either, he was in the middle age. out of all the principals their school had, people would agree that the one in front of them right now was the best their school had.

"students, this result that we will be hearing has been checked thoroughly, and has been discussed over properly by the dean and one of the heads of the school," the principal said.

taeil passed to him the envelope which contained the names for the stars of the night. the principal opened it, and was surprised.

"who knew that two of the same gender could become prom king and queen? i have to give it to you, students. maybe you guys are the trendsetter of your generation," he said.

music of anticipation was played, everyone eager to hear the names for the prom king and queen. hearts beating fast, hands sweaty from being nervousness. different kinds of feelings were flowing through their veins, and they couldnt wait to here the names.

"students, this year's prom king and queen is," he announced, "kim doyoung and jung jaehyun. how about lets call them prom kings instead?"

surprised gasps were the reactions of doyoung and jaehyun. they were not dates to each other, simply rivals that had coincidentally met because they were stuck in the same situation of not having a date.

in jaehyun's mind, he was thrilled and excited. the only thing that was ringing in his mind is the fact that he was about to dance with someone he likes. so maybe prom was not so bad after all.

in doyoung's mind, on the other hand, was nervous. there was a reason why he wanted to avoid coming to prom that night, but he was forced by his mother to go and join the night, saying it only happens once.

together, they went on stage as the crowd of students cheered for them. crowns were placed on their heads as they were congratulated by both the principal and taeil. they stood in front of them, wearing the smiles they know people would believe in. both of them have different thoughts about this event, but they never speak it out.

"what are you guys waiting for? make way for the prom king and king!"

cheers were emitted from the crowd as a spotlight was casted upon the pair. they were the center of attention, and to keep their reputation, they know that they should not mess this up.

they walked down the steps and stopped at the clear opening on the dance floor that the students gave them. slow music started to play on the speakers as the spotlight continues to shine upon them.

"step on my feet jung and i will not hesitate to throw you across this floor," doyoung threatened as he positions his hand on jaehyun's waist and the other on the other's hand.

"have faith in me, kim. this isnt my first gig," jaehyun replied to which doyoung rolled his eyes at.

jaehyun was the one taking the lead, starting with small steps, and as they get used to each other, they continued to dance flawlessly. students around them admired the dance that they have the privilege to see. it seems that the rivals that they were known for was not there, instead it was just two people complimenting each other, being the peanut butter to their jelly.

"you arent a bad dancer kim," jaehyun said as they continued to dance.

"you arent bad yourself either jung. maybe you do have other habits instead of beating me with your grades," doyoung answered.

"hey, it isnt fair that you have to be 0.1 higher than me."

"maybe if you had work harder, maybe you could have gotten my spot as top of the batch."

"as if i could do that."

the principal called out, saying that the other students could join them on the dance floor, and as soon as he stopped talking, students were rushing with their partners and joined in the slow dance that doyoung and jaehyun spotted.

this was a dream to jaehyun. being able to dance in one of the most memorable nights in your life with someone you have feelings for was on the top of his bucket list. but this was all too good to be true, and jaehyun doesnt want anything to ruin it.

but there was.

doyoung stopped dancing which caused jaehyun to stumble on his feet. he noticed that the other was looking across him, possibly seeing something or perhaps, someone.

"is there something wrong doyoung?" jaehyun asked, and was about to slap himself when he realized that he just called the other with his first name.

doyoung doesnt notice this though, his mind too preoccupied.

"jung, im sorry. i have to go," he said to the other.

"the night isnt done yet."

"i know, but i really need to go."

doyoung brought his hands to his side. on his face, he wore an apologetic expression. he knew how important it was for people how their prom night stories would be, and he was disappointed in the fact that he was about to ruin someone's story. he sighed, and took off his crown from his head. he jumped a bit at the sound that the object made as it collided to the floor. he took one last look at jaehyun, then started to walk away.

"doyoung!" jaehyun called out, thinking that if he called, the other would come back.

doyoung neither heard it nor came back for him, because when jaehyun called him that night, he was already out of the venue.

jaehyun just stood there, in the middle of the dance floor, looking like a shark in a school of dolphins, or to simply put it, he was left out because he was the only one standing there, holding the crown of his runaway king.

༒︎❦︎༒︎

years has passed since that day, and jaehyun was already the ceo of one of the biggest companies in south korea. at theage of 25, people could say that he has already achieved a lot in such a young age. everyone could only dream about it because not every dream comes true in real life.

there was this party, a formal one, being held by a friend company of the one jaehyun is at now. this party was supposed to be a prom night inspired, and until this day, whenever jaehyun heard the words prom night, he would never forget the events of the night.

the party came a week later, and jaehyun has found himself not having a date. he could have asked yuta if he was alright if he could borrow sicheng for the night, but he knew how possessive the other was, so he decided against.

what a shame to one of the nicest suits he has, because it was only him who could be able to touch and feel its material.

jaehyun could say that he was the star of the night, because when he entered the room, everyone's eyes were on him. maybe it was his hair, or was it his attire, but whatever it was, it surely took the attention of many.

with his hair properly kept, and black suit that complimented his overall look, jaehyun could say that he was the best of the best.

people were chatting with one another, with champagnes on their hands. their conversations were either about business or simply catching up. this was a formal event, and jaehyun was grateful he has gotten an excuse to drink during the night.

there were speeches here and there, and the host of the party asking how everyone is doing. everyone seems to be enjoying, having this to be an opportunity to form meet new clients and having more opportunities to work with other companies. everyone except jaehyun, at least.

jaehyun felt suffocated. it was like there was something that was bothering him, that not even the alcoholic drinks could help him. thank goodness he only drank a glass or two, because he needed to get out of there with a good reputation in hand.

he said his goodbyes to the other attendees, and gave his gratitude to the host of the party. after that, he left the room.

jaehyun decided to tour himself around the area, seeing there were also similar parties being held, and he could hear familiar slow music playing from one of the rooms. it was the same song that was being played during prom night. so maybe there was the same event being held here just now.

in a daze, he felt his feet walk on his own towards the music, but he went back to reality when he bumped into something or someone.

"what the fu— jung?" the voice called out.

jaehyun looked up and see that it was his runaway king who he had bump into.

"kim? is that you? where did you come from?" he asked.

"yes, its me. i was coming from a business party of some sort. how about you?" the other asked.

"i have the same answer," he said.

"still wanting to beat me jung?"

jaehyun snorted at the words his formal rival said. the last time they met was at their college graduation, and even during their college years, they were still known rivals and it was a wonder how they still did not murder each other at how often they were seeing each other. he still remembered the feeling of not being able to speak on stage, because doyoung managed to beat him again.

"do you remember this song?" jaehyun asked instead.

"yeah, it was the one during prom night. why do you ask?" doyoung replied.

"do you think we could continue where we left off?" he asked.

"jaehyun, i have to—"

"just let me have this doyoung, just this once."

doyoung agreed, but they shouldnt be dancing in the halls, so he brought jaehyun to the room where he came from. the party he attended was already finished, so the only ones there were the staff. besides that it was empty.

the music managed to reach the room, and jaehyun could not have been any more grateful. he started as he took a hold of doyoung's hand and placed it on his waist and held the other. they started slow, just as how it happened before, and they continued until they only felt the music, and that it was only them in the world.

another moment that could be labelled as a once in a lifetime opportunity. the dance they were having reminded jaehyun that he never had manage to move on from his feelings for the other, but he was grateful he didnt. the thrill from the night before was present in the feeling now.

all of it was a memory to last forever, and jaehyun thought that he could maybe ask doyoung if they should go out sometime, forget about the past and all that, but they were snapped back to reality.

doyoung pulled away, answering the ringing from his phone. after it ended, jaehyun asked him what was wrong.

"it was just my fiancè, asking when i am coming home."

jaehyun stood there speechless when he heard the word — fiancè. so doyoung wasnt single anymore, in fact, he was engaged. he was dumb to think that doyoung would have feelings for him. of course there wasnt, they were only rivals, and thats probably the only thing they could be.

"yeah sure, you could go now. thank you," jaehyun said.

"it was nice catching up with you, jaehyun. and i am sorry that i left you all those years ago, but some things are just not meant to be for you and me. maybe in another life, things would have turned out better for us."

and that was the last words they had exchange that night.

jaehyun stayed alone in the room where doyoung left him, playing a song that had once help him continue to moving, but now felt like the song that has made him want to go back to the past.

— it takes two to tango, but only one to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> [https://twitter.com/jaejaesus](twitter)
> 
> [curiouscat.qa/119th](cc)


End file.
